


Dej mu své srdce

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Melancholy, Nostalgia, Post-Azkaban
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in Czech language.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Dej mu své srdce

Lámalo mu to srdce.

Když odešel z Bradavic, docela se těšil, že stráví nějaký čas se svým přítelem, kterého tolik let neviděl. Těšil se, vážně ano. Jenže… Sirius už nebyl tím člověkem, jakým býval. Měl to čekat, koho by nezměnilo dvanáct let v Azkabanu, ale on prostě doufal.

Osud tomu chtěl, aby se na Grimmauldovo náměstí dostal o něco později, než sám chtěl, takže už přišel do hotového. Původně měl v plánu s čištěním pokojů a vším Siriusovi pomoci, jeho přítel to ale zvládnul sám. Úplně sám.

A tak Sirius působil i ve chvílích, kdy byli spolu. Jeho pohled, kdysi plný života, radosti a chlapeckého rošťáctvím zel prázdnotou, sem tam se mu oči zaleskly nostalgickou jiskrou, či se jich dotkl úsměv Siriusových rtů, kdykoliv se bavili o Harrym, ale nic víc. Otázku důvěry a nedůvěry si vyříkali hned první večer a Remus věděl, že mu Sirius minulost za zlé mít nebude. Byl na to příliš dobrosrdečný.

Ano, dobré srdce v něm stále tlouklo, ale jaksi tupě a měl pocit, že si Sirius myslí, že zbytečně. Ale já jsem tady, kamaráde, chtělo se mu křičet, chtěl jej obejmout, chtěl jej rozveselit… Jenže Sirius… ten hluboko zakořeněný smutek… Všechny pokusy jejich přátelství posílit přišly vniveč.

Sirius se na něj sice usmál, jeho náruč přijal, ale ta opravdovost v jeho očích chyběla. A Remusovi chyběl starý Sirius.

Po týdnu stráveném jen v Siriusově společnosti vzal za vděk i Brumbálovou návštěvou. Ne, že by jej neměl rád, ale… řekněme, že Remus nebyl nadšen, kdykoliv v něm někdo dokázal číst jako v otevřené knize. Ovšem zoufalost a bezmoc odsunula jeho nepohodlí do pozadí natolik, že se starému pánovi svěřil.

"Dal bych cokoliv, abych ho měl zpátky," promluvil tiše nad šálkem čaje a přestože si připadal trochu trapně, když ve svých středních letech absolutně neví, jak zacházet se svým přítelem, ale uklidňoval se tím, že jde o mimořádnou situaci.  
"Jak mu mám vrátit to, co za těch 12 let v Azkabanu ztratil…?"

"Chlapče," začal Brumbál a Remus potlačil nutkání protočit nad tím oslovením oči. "skutečně cokoliv?"

"Ano, dal bych cokoliv…" souhlasil Remus opatrně, ta otázka jej mírně zneklidnila. Snad Brumbál nepřemýšlí nad černou magií? Ne, to asi ne, na to se tváří příliš mírně a vědoucně, pomyslel si, přesto se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že ředitel Bradavické školy přijde s řešením, jež by jeho samotného nikdy nenapadlo.

"Dej mu sebe," pronesl Brumbál zcela vážně. Remus z něj nespouštěl oči, tušil, že ještě něco dodá. "Sirius v Azkabanu přišel nejen o podstatnou část svých vzpomínek, ale také o část své vlastní osobnosti. A jen někdo velmi blízký mu může pomoci to prázdné místo zaplnit."

"Vy hovoříte o…?"

"Hovořím jen o tom, že jsi ochoten dát cokoliv," přerušil jej s úsměvem starý pán, načež si posunul brýle na nose, postavil se a rozloučil se, a když viděl, že mu mladší muž nevěnuje pozornost, s dobromyslným úsměvem se odletaxoval pryč.

Remus zůstal sedět na staré, vrzající židli, ruce složené na stole. Vážně byl ochoten jít až tak daleko? Odpověď znal dříve, než si otázku položil. Udělal by pro Siriuse cokoliv. Dal by mu cokoliv. Dá mu i sebe, dá i své srdce, jen aby znovu viděl život v jeho šedých očích…

Právě se rozmýšlel, jestli se na to má jít vyspat nebo využít své momentální odhodlanosti, když do místnosti dorazil Sirius. Věnoval Remusovi neveselý úsměv a usedl na gauč, který měl svá nejlepší léta za sebou. Podobně jako oni dva.

Krb hořel, Sirius se začetl do nějaké knížky a Remus váhal. Ano, chtěl za každou cenu Siriusovi pomoci, ale… co když i tuhle pomoc jeho přítel odmítne? Svíralo se mu srdce při pomyšlení, že také jeho poslední šance, možná snad ta nejnadějnější, vyšumí do prázdna.

Horší než dělání chyb je strach z toho, že vůbec nějakou uděláte, prolétlo mu hlavou. Uznal, že na tom něco bude a tehdy jeho touha mít zpátky, i když třeba jen částečně, starého Siriuse, přemohla všechny obavy.

Vstal od stolu a s podivně sevřeným žaludkem usedl vedle svého přítele. Stolek před nimi byl umístěn zcela vhodně a Remus si na něj položil nohy, s pohledem upřeným do plamenů tiše seděl a přemýšlel, co dál. Výborně, dokázal si vedle Siriuse sednout, chtělo by to potlesk, měl nutkání se hořce smát sám sobě. Stočil svůj zrak nalevo tam, kde se nacházel jeho přítel. Remus s podivem zjistil, že šedé oči jej pozorují. Snad neví, co…

Ne, Sirius nevěděl, co se jeho starému příteli honí hlavou, ale zarazilo jej jeho chování. Ani ne tak zamlklost, ale Remus většinou nepůsobil napjatě a nervózně. Býval ztělesněním klidu a soustředění… Nebo ani to už si snad nepamatoval?!

Ten záblesk vzteku Remuse ještě víc znejistil. Byl směřovaný na něj? Vadí mu moje přítomnost, ptal se sám sebe, u srdce jej zabolelo.

"Co to čteš?" slyšel se sám sebe položit otázku. Byla totálně zbytečná a vlastně jej odpověď takřka nezajímala, ale potřeboval se zaměřit na chvíli na něco jiného. Zoufale potřeboval.

"Stopařova průvodce po Galaxii," podíval se na obal knihy Sirius, jako by sám nevěděl, co čte, a chtěl se přesvědčit. Po tváři se mu rozlil nostalgický úsměv, jenž se přenesl i na Remuse. Mudlovská knížka, kterou dal Siriusovi dva roky poté, co opustili Bradavice. Věděl, že Sirius i James mají rádi populární sci-fi filmy, a doufal, že knižní parodie by se mohla jeho příteli líbit. "Nikdy se mi ji nepodařilo dočíst do konce a teď mám čas…" Jeho výraz opět pozbyl emoce.

Siriusi…

"Taky bych si ji mohl přečíst, moc se mi líbila," přiznal Remus, jenž překvapeně a potěšeně sledoval, jak Siriusovy oči zazářily zájmem.

"Možná bych mohl číst nahlas, kdybys chtěl."

"Chtěl," usmál se na něj Remus, nadšen tím, jak se najednou atmosféra změnila na příjemnou, přátelskou. Sirius začal číst, nejprve ale Remus nevěnoval moc pozornosti obsahu, jeho mysl zaměstnávaly úvahy o tom, jak nejistě Sirius zněl, když mu nabídl, že bude předčítat. Kdyby náhodou Remus nesouhlasil… ne, nechtěl si představovat ten ublížený pohled.

  
Místo toho se nyní zaposlouchal, vnímal Siriusův jemný, možná i hladký hlas a chvílemi štěkavý smích, když jim text nabídnul vtipnou část. Siriusův smích… Byl rád, že se v těch chvílích na něj jeho přítel nedívá. Nemusel spatřit jak moc dojatě se musel tváří.

Asi po dvaceti minutách se Sirius odmlčel a Remus otevřel oči. Jeho přítel se protahoval, z nepříliš pohodlného gauče jej musela bolet záda.

"Tak si lehni…" navrhnul mu a s pozvednutým obočím sledoval, jak se Siriusovy zuby zableskly v úsměvu a jak se uvelebil na Remusových natažených nohou.

"Neřekl jsi kam," pokrčil následně rameny a než stačil Remus jakkoliv zareagovat, dal se opět do čtení.

A Remus tentokrát oči nezavřel. Shlížel dolů na svého přítele, na jeho pohybující se rty, na jeho vrásky ve tváři, na oči, tak živě se pohybující po řádcích, na vlasech, černých jako uhel, vlnily se. Vypadaly tak jemně a hebce, a aniž by si to uvědomil, skoro zbožně do nich zabořil prsty, aby se o svém úsudku přesvědčil. Byly přesně takové, nesmírně příjemné na dotek, a když se soustředil, dokázal i cítit jejich vůni.

Ticho.

Remus zamrkal a vrátil se do reality, v níž Siriusův hlas zmlkl, ale šedé oči k němu vysílaly otázku. A pak také vlídný, upřímný úsměv. Ačkoliv mu tělo ztuhlo šokem nad sebou samým, prsty v Siriusových vlasech se pohnuly, načež se ležící muž vrátil ke čtení.

Sirius mu ležel v klíně a nevadil mu jeho dotek, naopak se na něj usmál. Dej mu sebe, Remusi…

Dlaň se z vlasů váhavě přesunula ke spánku, a ještě níž, až k tváři. Tehdy Sirius knížku zavřel a odložil na stolek, vzhlédl. Zkoumavě se díval do hnědých očí, vyjadřujících Remusovu nervozitu. Přesto prsty nechával, aby dál přejížděly přes Siriusovu tvář, dokud ten se nerozhodl posadit. Remus netušil, co má očekávat a zřejmě by byl stejně zaskočen odchodem svého přítele, jako jeho rukou, jež se mu rozprostřela na líci.

Nechápal, proč mu dříve nedošlo, co Sirius potřebuje. Musel prahnout po lidském kontaktu, po něčem víc než po přátelském objetí a poplácání po zádech. Ta vděčnost, s jakou se na něj nyní díval, láska a důvěra…

"Siriusi," vydechnul roztřeseně. Stačilo tak málo, stačilo jen naznačit, že je ochoten dát víc...

Jeho přítel se přiblížil a Remus se s jeho rty setkal na půl cesty. Srdce mu bušilo jako o závod a příjemné teplo se mu rozlilo nitrem, když jej Siriusova suchá a popraskaná ústa líbala tak něžně, že přítomnost těch nejsilnějších emocí byla nezpochybnitelná.

…dát víc. Dát mu sebe a své srdce.


End file.
